Butch Goring
Robert "Butch" Thomas Goring *Born: October 22, 1949 in St. Boniface, Manitoba *Hometown: Winnipeg, Manitoba *Position: Center as a 12-year-old, scored 150 goals in 40 minor-hockey games with the Glenwood Bears. ... played on Canadian National B Team in 1967-68 and competed in Russia's Izvestia Tournament. ... Robert "Butch" Goring 1 (born October 22, 1949 in St. Boniface, Manitoba) is a retired Canadian ice hockey player. He played 16 seasons in the National Hockey League (NHL) for the Los Angeles Kings, New York Islanders and Boston Bruins. He is a four-time Stanley Cup winner with the Islanders. Since retiring as a player he has served as head coach of both the Bruins and Islanders. As of the 2010-11 season, he will be serving as the Islanders TV color commentator alongside long-time Islanders announcer Howie Rose. Playing career After finishing his junior career with the Dauphin Kings of the Manitoba Junior Hockey League (MJHL), Goring was drafted by the Los Angeles Kings in the fifth round (51st overall) of the 1969 NHL Entry Draft. He played parts of two seasons for the Kings in 1970 and 1971, bouncing back and forth between Los Angeles and their AHL affiliate, the Springfield Indians. He had a very successful season in Springfield in 1971, leading the league in playoff goals, assists and points in helping his team (along with future Hall of Fame goaltender and future Islanders' teammate Billy Smith) win the Calder Cup championship. The next season Goring was promoted for good to the NHL, and starred for nine seasons for the Los Angeles Kings, developing into one of the most complete players in the league. In the 1975–76 playoff quarterfinal series vs. Boston, Goring scored the overtime game winning goal in game 2 and game 6. He won both the Bill Masterton Trophy and the Lady Byng Memorial Trophy in 1978. Prior to the 1978–79 season he was offered a five-year, $1-million contract by the World Hockey Association's Edmonton Oilers.1 Although he turned the offer down, he realized he wasn't under appreciated around the NHL as he had suspected. In the 1980 season, Goring was traded in March to the New York Islanders in exchange for Billy Harris and Dave Lewis, and was widely regarded as being one of the key elements that pushed the Islanders over the top to become champions. That season, he scored 19 points in 21 playoff games to help the Islanders to the first of four consecutive Stanley Cups. The next season (1980–81), he improved upon his previous playoff run, scoring 10 goals and 10 assists in 20 playoff games, and was awarded the Conn Smythe Trophy as the playoff most valuable player, as the Islanders won their second Cup. Goring's final NHL season was 1985. After his release by the Islanders, he played effectively for half a season with the Boston Bruins, before retiring and becoming the Bruins' head coach for a season and a half. After he was fired as the Bruins' coach in 1987, he played briefly for the Nova Scotia Oilers of the AHL before retiring for good. Goring retired having played 1107 games, with 375 goals and 513 assists for 888 points. He recorded only 102 penalty minutes, the lowest total in NHL history for a player appearing in more than a thousand games. Goring was most recognizable on the ice for a helmet that he had worn since he was 12 years old and continued to wear throughout his entire professional career. He also developed a reputation for perhaps the poorest fashion sense in the league. In the 1970s, on a road trip with the Kings, a burglar broke into his hotel room and stole everything that belonged to his roommate but left all of Goring's clothes hanging in the closet untouched.1 Former Islanders' teammate Mike Bossy stated on a 2010 episode of TSN's Off The Record that Goring is quite likely the originator of the NHL's tradition of growing a beard in the Stanley Cup playoffs. as a 12-year-old, scored 150 goals in 40 minor-hockey games with the Glenwood Bears. ... Career Statistics Career Moves *Traded by Los Angeles to New York for Billy Harris and Dave Lewis, March 10, 1980. *Claimed on waivers by Boston, January 8, 1985. Awards & Achievements *Lorne Lyndon Memorial Trophy MJHL Hockey Ability & Sportsmanship Award (1967) *Turnbull Cup ('''MJHL) Championship (1969)''' *Calder Cup (AHL) Championship (1971) *Bill Masterton Trophy Winner (1978) *Lady Byng Trophy Winner (1978) *Played in NHL All-Star Game (1980) *Stanley Cup Championships (1980, 1981, 1982, & 1983) *Conn Smythe Trophy Winner (1981) *Played in the Canada Cup Tournament for Team Canada (1981) *Named Manitoba's Athlete of the Year (1981) *IHL Coach of Year (1995 & 1996) *Turner Cup (IHL) Championships (1995 & 1996) *Inducted into the Manitoba Sports Hall of Fame and Museum in 1992 *“Honoured Member” of the Manitoba Hockey Hall of Fame External links * Category:Born in 1949 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Winnipeg Rangers (1956-1967) players Category:Member of the Canadian National Team Category:Winnipeg Jets (WHL) players Category:Dauphin Kings players Category:Regina Pats players Category:Los Angeles Kings draft picks Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Lady Byng winners Category:Retired in 1987 Category:Bill Masterton Trophy winners Category:NHL All-Stars Category:Springfield Kings players Category:Calder Cup champions Category:New York Islanders players Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Nova Scotia Oilers players Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:New York Islanders coaches Category:Boston Bruins coaches Category:Capital District Islanders coaches Category:Las Vegas Thunder coaches Category:Denver Grizzlies coaches Category:Utah Grizzlies (1995–2005) coaches Category:Anchorage Aces coaches Category:Krefeld Pinguine coaches Category:DEG Metro Stars coaches Category:Manitoba junior hockey All-Time Roster Category:St. Boniface Mohawks players Category:Hull Nationals platers